


Watchful

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [22]
Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Just knowing about it was enough.





	Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How you moved is all it takes

Fran could feel Van’s gaze upon him each time they were near each other. He didn’t dislike it but simply knowing that the vampire hunter was always so aware of his presence and his gaze was so intense and focused on him made shivers run down Fran’s back and made his body tingle. It felt wonderful to be wanted though sometimes, because Fran was so aware of Van, it could make it hard for him to focus on his work, the times he deviated from his labs filled with chemicals and air pockets.

He was pretty sure that Van didn’t realize just how much his gaze affected Fran, but Fran was too embarrassed about it to tell him; and it probably wouldn’t stop Van from looking either way.

Not that Fran disliked it, no, it was the opposite, he really liked it, but if he could at least limit it closer to the bedroom.. But saying that was too embarrassing, too.

As if he wanted to be dragged into either of their bedrooms and get fucked out of his mind every waking hour or any time Van was watching him... Well, he might want that a little bit...a lot.

But he couldn’t do that. He could control himself anyway so it was fine and it wasn’t like Van purposefully showed up at Fran’s lab unless he had too so he would be safe there. Even if he might not really want to be safe---no he should be happy about that.


End file.
